Eschewal the Day
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: Valentine’s Day was one of the worst days in creation.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

Valentine's Day was one of the worst days in creation.

It was because of the events of the day that that was the conclusion that Hitsugaya Toshirou came to as he carefully spent the majority of the day avoiding his giggling unseated officers as well as some from other divisions. Even some of his seated officers were looking at him oddly as though they wanted to say something. It had gotten so bad that his paperwork couldn't be completed without constant interruptions at his office door.

So now here he sat. He had found refuge on the roof of a building that name escaped him, it was unlikely that he would be found unless he wanted to be found. The captain of the 10th division released a frustrated groan as he ran his hand through his snow colored hair. When he had first taken the position of captain of the 10th division, he had little to worry about when it came to Valentine's Day. It was much quieter those days. He only received gifts from Ukitake, Matsumoto, and Hinamori and that was the way he liked it.

However, in recent years it seemed as though the female population of his and other divisions realized that he was not a child and was one of the more attractive captains. He supposed that his growth spurt didn't help and he found it as much as a burden as it was a blessing. Granted he wasn't as tall as some of other captains but he was at the height where he could no longer be mistaken for a child.

Now his office was filled chocolates, confession letters, balloons, and flowers. All of which he disapproved of. Not only because it was terribly distracting to have balloons floating around his office frequently hitting him in the head and the smell of perfume was enough to make him gag, but he hated chocolate and had no use for flowers. The worst of it was the disappointing faces of those came and confessed their feelings only to be rejected by the icy captain.

He supposed he could attempt to be optimistic. He didn't have the worst of it. That honor belong to Byakuya who had so many gifts and love notes that he paid others to dispose of them and invited Yachiru over to gather the candy, much to her delight. Then, however, he could be pessimistic and wish he was Yamamato who received no distractions this time of year.

Another noisy sigh escaped his lips.

"I hate this."

"Hate what?"

Thankful for that famous self-control he possessed, he avoided jumping in surprise at the sound of a familiar voice. He glanced out the corner of his eyes to his new company and couldn't help the relief that washed over him. At least it wasn't a crazy fan girl.

"It's nothing, Matsumoto."

Matsumoto smiled brightly at him, settling down gracefully into a seated position next to her captain drawing her knees to her chest.

"There are a few girls waiting for you back at the division, isn't my cute taicho popular?" She teased with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"Don't remind me," he murmured.

"Ne, taicho you're such a valentine scrooge."

"Valentine's Day is a waste of time!"

Matsumoto threw back her head and her rich laughter filled the sky and somehow seemed to relieve some of the tension in Hitsugaya's body. A small smile tugged at the edge of his lips and a chuckle was pulled out of him.

"I just can't wait for this day to be over," he continued.

"Well you can't blame them. You are cute, it's no wonder they want to jump you," Matsumoto replied with a smile on her face but no humor in her eyes allowing him to see that she was serious.

Hitsugaya looked away to avoid Matsumoto's gaze. He felt the heat of a blush making its way to his cheeks and silently willed it away.

"Don't say things like that so easily."

"But it's one of the things that you love about me!" She exclaimed, "Oh, which reminds me."

Much to Hitsugaya's horror, Matsumoto reached into the valley of her breasts and appeared to be rummaging around looking for something. Finally she began to retract her hand pulling around a medium size rectangular box. His horror was overcome by curiosity but returned when she thrust the box towards him.

"I don't want it."

Matsumoto clicked her tongue in annoyance; she reached for one of his hands and pushed the box into his palm.

"Just open it, Hitsugaya-taicho!"

Glaring at her but resigning to defeat, he gently pulled at the bright red ribbon on the top of the box. It gave way allowing him to remove the top. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes took in the contents within the box. It was a green sash like the one he used to keep his sword strapped to his back but rather than the golden star pendant, it was a silver dragon coiled around itself. Small sapphires were scattered along the scales on the body of the dragon with rubies for eyes. He ran his fingers along the body relishing in the cool metal underneath them. It was an absolutely breathtaking piece. It took him a few moments to get over the splendor of the item. When he looked back up at Matsumoto, she was looking at him expectantly obviously waiting for his approval. He allowed a real smile that reached his eyes to cross his handsome features.

"Thank you, Rangiku."

If possible, Matsumoto's smile grew even wider.

"Your welcome, taicho."

Valentine's Day was one of the worst days in creation.

At least that was his previous opinion, but, as he looked back down to the silver dragon, perhaps it wasn't as bad as he originally imagined.

Now his mind was on white day.

* * *

A/N: So there it is, my contribute to the Valentine's Day fanfiction that will be filling up the site today. Hope you all enjoyed it! 


End file.
